El Inicio Del Fin
by Lady yaatf
Summary: Harry es reseleccionado en Slytherin y el resto de Hogwart's le odia. Ahora sólo tendrá el apoyo de Blaise, Pansy y Draco, que a pesar de todo lo vivido le ayudarán en su nueva vida.


_**NOTA: Ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling yo sólo los tomaré prestados y bla bla bla.....**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: La historia contiene slash, es decir relaciones chico-chico, si no te gusta o te desagrada el slash no sigas leyendo.  
**_

**Capítulo 1**

− …Harry…Harry…amooor.

− Mmmm….

− Mi vida despierta, vamos a llegar tarde.

− Cinco minutos más…porfiii

− Eso me lo dijiste hace quince minutos.

− Está bien, ya voy −Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. Todavía tenía la vista algo borrosa, pero vio que acostado frente a él estaba el amor de su vida. Llevaban cuatro meses como pareja y esos cuatro meses habían sido para Harry los más felices de su corta vida. Ron le sonrió, se inclinó un poco y sus labios se juntaron con los de su amado, fue un beso corto y tierno, perfecto para comenzar un nuevo día, perfecto para dos personas que se aman, perfecto para Harry…

− Tú tampoco te has levantado –le acusó Harry, enredando sus piernas con las del pelirrojo.

− Digamos que un hermoso ángel cayó anoche en mi cama y que su lindo rostro no me deja partir −Harry le hizo un pequeño puchero para luego sonreír.

− ¿Vas a decirme que no te gustó mi sorpresa?

− No seas tonto, me encantó, es más, creo que deberías hacerlo más a menudo.

− Lo pensaré, miraré en mi agenda para comprobar si tengo una cita con algún otro chico de Hogwarts y luego te aviso ¿vale?

− ¡Harry!

− Es broma Ron.

− "_Es broma Ron_" ¿Te han dicho que eres un pésimo comediante?

− No empieces. −se levantó y tomó entre sus manos las de Ron− Ven, vamos a darnos un baño – y lo arrastró hacia las duchas.

Faltaban cuarenta minutos para el comienzo de las clases y aprovecharon ese tiempo al máximo; dieron el agua y la moderaron hasta que estuvo tibia, Harry le lavó el pelo a Ron y viceversa, se pasaron el jabón y cuando estuvieron limpios salieron.

Se colocaron sus uniformes, y se peinaron mutuamente, aunque para Harry esto era un poco difícil ya que él era mucho más pequeño que Ron. Siempre había sido chico y el hecho de que estuviera en sexto año no lo había cambiado en nada, medía alrededor de un metro sesenta, era delgado, aun usaba sus viejos anteojos, y su pelo…su pelo seguía siendo el mismo nido de pájaros que siempre fue.

En cambio Ron había crecido demasiado, medía un metro ochenta y uno y era de gruesa contextura, por lo que cada vez que besaba a Harry o que éste lo peinaba debía agacharse. Ron siempre lo intentaba, siempre, pero peinar el largo cabello de Harry que ahora le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros era imposible, el pelinegro había decidido que su cabello creciera, estaba aburrido de cortárselo cada tres o cuatro días, era increíble lo rápido que crecía.

− No, definitivamente tu pelo es imposible.

− Ya lo sé. No sé porque aun lo intentas.

− Créeme, es sólo una escusa para tocarte.

− Estás loco, Ron.

− Lo que tú digas mi vida, lo que tú digas −Harry rodó los ojos, ¡dame paciencia Merlín, dame paciencia!

− Bajemos a desayunar, Mione ya debe estar abajo.

− Síííí…y nos va a matar.

− ¡Ron! No digas eso de Mione.

− Como si no fuera verdad, esa mujer está loca Harry, es una maniática, no se va a acabar el mundo porque lleguemos un día tarde a clases ¿o sí?

− Su mundo sí, ella es demasiado responsable, jamás llegaría tarde a clases y lo sabes −Ron le respondió con un gruñido. Bajaron a la sala común, pero su amiga no estaba allí.

− ¿Lo ves? −le reprendió Ron − ni siquiera fue capaz de esperarnos, no sé para que nos apuramos tanto. Seguro que se cansó de esperarnos, debe estar en el gran comedor, démonos prisa y tal vez la alcancemos. − Se dirigieron hacia el cuadro de la dama gorda justo en el momento en el que se abría para darle paso a una furiosa Ginny.

− ¿Qué tal hermanita?

− Que te jodan Ron −le lanzó una de esas miradas a las que su hermano ya se había acostumbrado, se dio media vuelta y le sonrió a Harry, pero no era una sonrisa de aprecio que digamos, era más bien de despectivo rechazo.

− ¿Cómo estás salvador del mundo? Dime algo…¿mi querido hermanito te la metió hoy también? Porque me contaron que anoche sí, ¡Merlín! tus gemidos se escuchaban hasta en mi cuarto −Harry se ruborizó en el acto.

− Ginny yo…yo no…

− No tienes porque responderle Harry, es sólo una niña caprichosa que no tiene vida propia.

− Cierra la boca, mejor ocúpala para comer Ronny.

− Escúchame muy bien Ginny porque no volveré a repetirlo, estoy cansado de tus niñerías, no es mi culpa que Harry no te corresponda.

− ¡CLARO QUE ES TÚ CULPA! Siempre ha sido tú culpa, él terminó conmigo por ti y eso, eso no se me va a olvidar.

− ¡Abre los ojos! Sal de ese cuento tuyo, no eres una princesa desamparada y Harry no es ese príncipe azul que esperabas.

− ¡CÁLLATE! Cállate, eres el peor hermano que pude haber pedido, no quiero volver a verte te odio.− Ginny cálmate, lamento…-Harry se acercó a ella pero fue empujado cayendo en los brazos de Ron.− Aléjate de mi maricón de mierda, arruinaste mi vida −decía al tiempo que se secaba las lagrimas− yo siempre te quise, siempre, pero a ti no te importó lo que pasara conmigo, ¡NUNCA TE IMPORTE! Tú sólo querías otra estúpida que besara el suelo que pisabas y ¿Quién mejor que yo? Una niña que no entendía nada, que no le importaba nada, nada excepto tú Harry, te odio, ¡TE ODIO! −entonces salió corriendo escaleras arriba, dejándolos solos en medio de la sala, con nada más que la compañía del otro y sus propios sentimientos.

− Estoy harto Ron, la he aguantado ya mucho, a veces me saca de quicio, sólo me aguantó porque es mujer y porque es tú hermana, porque si no te juro que no respondo −Ron no podía creer lo que acababa de decir su moreno, a él también le aburría la actitud infantil de su hermana pero no sería capaz de hacerle daño alguno…nunca.

− No lo estás diciendo en serio ¿verdad?

− Sólo…sólo lo dije por decir algo, yo no podría lastimarla.

− No te preocupes Harry, ya se le pasará.

−Mmmm.

− Mejor vayamos a desayunar, es que ya me ruge la tripa.

− Tú no cambias…

Hermione estaba sentada en el gran comedor en la mesa de Gryffindor con un plato de frutas exóticas delante de ella y un enorme libro en sus manos, cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron para dar paso a sus dos "mejores amigos". Aun no podía comprender como Harry había sido tan insensible como para meterse con Ron sabiendo que a ella le gustaba, cuando esa tarde se lo comunicaron su cabeza dio un giro y su corazón sucumbió ante la desilusión y la rabia que en ese momento la inundaban. Pero se mantenía firme en su posición de amiga comprensiva, ella era fuerte y esto no la derrumbaría.

− Después de tanto tiempo todavía nos miran raro cuando nos ven −le decía Ron mientras caminaban hacia sus puestos.

− Eh, pero ya no me interesa-Harry se habia acostumbrado a ser el centro de atencion, gran parte de su estancia en Hogwarts habia sido el blanco de indiscretas miradas , y no todas ellas de admiracion o algo parecido, como fue durante quinto año en que se le consideraba un loco desesperado por llamar la atencion.

− Mira, Malfoy viene hacia acá. Que se atreva a molestarte porque te juro que no lo cuenta.

− No lo sé, ¿sabes? Desde que comenzó el año no me han dicho nada, apenas y me miran.

− Pues que bueno, me alegro.

− ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije, pasaron al lado de nosotros y no nos dijeron una sola palabra.

− Mmmm…igual ni ahí −Tomaron asiento en los puestos de siempre, junto a Hermione y Dean. Hermione estaba con su libro pegado en la cara, ignorando el hecho de haberlos visto llegar y Dean estaba con la cabeza gacha mirando su plato con tanta fascinación que Harry se acercó un poco para ver que podía ser tan interesante.

− ¿Qué ves Dean? Porque yo sólo veo una tarta de melaza a medio terminar −Dean se giró hacia su compañero y luego se levantó y se retiró del gran comedor.

− ¿Qué le sucede?-le pregunto Ron.

− No lo sé, no dije nada malo ¿o sí?

− Ha estado así durante días −irrumpió Hermione− al parecer tiene problemas familiares.

− ¿Problemas familiares? ¿y qué clase de problemas?

− No estoy muy segura Ron pero he oído que sus papas se van a divorciar porque su papa tiene un amante…hombre –aclaró.

− Pues yo no encuentro que sea para tanto −decía el pelirrojo− hay millones de parejas de magos que se divorcian.

− Eres un insensible Ronald −Hermione cerró su libro de "lectura ligera" y encaró a su amigo− No te das cuenta de lo chocante que debe ser para Dean el saber que su padre está con otro hombre, que lo van a dejar a ella y a su madre por ese tipo…¡que su padre es gay!

− Pensé que eras de mente más abierta −contraatacó Ron taciturno− el hecho de que su padre se divorcie es el meollo del asunto aquí Mione no el hecho de que sea gay.

−Tsk…seguro, como no −le dijo sarcástica.

− Es mejor que nosotros no nos metamos, no es nuestro problema −intervinó Harry− mantengámonos al margen de la vida personal de los demás.

− Eres un desconsiderado, Dean es nuestro amigo y deberíamos apoyarlo.

− Mione tranquilízate, luego veremos esto ¿vale? Ahora vamos a las mazmorras porque nos toca pociones y no quiero llegar tarde… otra vez.

− Está bien vamos −tomaron sus bolsos y fue ahí cuando Harry dio cuenta de que el suyo no estaba.

− ¿Han visto mi bolso? Estoy seguro de haberlo bajado.

− Debe estar arriba amor, no te preocupes, te acompaño a buscarlo.

− No creo que sea buena idea Ron-repuso Hermione-acuerdate de la ultima ves que llegaste tarde a pociones con el profesor Snape.

-eso es cierto-apoyo Harry, sera mejor que se adelanten ¡los veo luego!−gritó al tiempo que salía corriendo por la enorme puerta. Y el resto… el resto pasó demasiado rápido, más de lo que a Harry le hubiera gustado.

Subir corriendo las escaleras de Hogwart's y entrar a su casa no era la mejor opción que podría haber tomado. Ante él apareció una visión asquerosa y traumática. Ahí en el centro de la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba Ginny Weasly, tendida boca arriba con los ojos abiertos y el cuerpo cubierto de sangre; debido a los cortes que lo surcaban, cada uno más profundo que el anterior. La hermana de su novio estaba definitivamente muerta y desnuda frente a él. Debía dar aviso, salir corriendo y avisar a los demás, apoyar a Ron en un momento tan difícil como este, estar a su lado. Giró sobre si mismo dispuesto a salir con lágrimas en los ojos, pero después…después todo fue negro.

Continuará...

_**Al principio creerán que se trata de un fic ron-harry…………….¡pip!**_

_**Gran error, esta historia creada por mi pervertida y distorsionada mente es, en todo su esplendor, drarry, sip, sip**_

_**Pero no se impacienten, muy pronto vendrá el verdadero slash. Esta es la introducción, solo para que vayan captando más o menos el conflicto de todo este embrollo.**_

_**Ahora, ocupen sus mentes y reflexionen, que no esta tan difícil:**_

_**¿Quién asesino a ginny weasley?**_

_**Los dejo con el suspenso…muaja, muaja, muaja.**_


End file.
